The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer development, and more specifically, to software development involving coordination of mutually-dependent constrained systems.
Modern software systems often include multiple programs or applications working together to accomplish a task or deliver a result. For instance, a first program can provide a front end with graphical user interfaces with which a user is to interact. The first program can consume services of a second program, including resources of one or more databases, or other programs or data structures. Databases continue to be an important component in modern applications, including web-based applications and websites that generate dynamic content from one or more databases that it can then provide to the user through the graphical user interfaces, among other examples. In some cases, multiple interoperating programs or databases can be controlled or developed by a single entity, such as a single enterprise, publisher, or developer. In other instances, interoperating programs and databases can be developed and controlled by different parties. In some cases, access to a system component, such as a database, can be constrained in connection with the testing or development of the program (or constituent components) that are to interoperate with the other component, for instance, when the database is a live production database and cannot be conveniently brought offline, is owned or controlled by a third party, or is, itself, under development.